The Roomates
by cubesquared
Summary: A teen Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett end up at my door...How will this work out? Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this is my first Sweeny Todd fanfic I know that this has been done before but I'm going to try to put a story to it… read, review, flames will be used to cook the pies. :P**

**Disclaimer: me: I don't own Sweeny Todd.**

**Lovett: he doesn't.**

**Todd: no one owns me**

**Me: someone does Sweeney…just not me.**

It was a normal day for me just sittin in front of the computer chatting with friends, reading fanfics, listening to musical sound tracks(I really do.) when the some one knocked on the door. I got up and answered the door.

"hello?" there were two people, a guy and a girl, 14-15ish…my age, dressed in 19th century clothing… they looked familiar.

"can I help you?"

"yes, could tell us where we are?" the girl asked. She had pale skin and hair that looked like she had stuck her finger in an electrical socket.

"Texas. What's with the get up?"

"what is Texas? And what get up?" this was the boy. He was similarly pale and had a white streak thru his hair.

At this point I was completely confused. "Texas is a state and the get up is your 200 year old clothes. Have we meet before? You look familiar."

"oh how rude of us!" the girl piped up. "I am Nellie Lovett and this is Sweeney Todd."

"you kidding me right?"

"Why would you say that?" she tilts her head to the side, genuinely puzzled.

"Because Sweeney Todd and Miss. Lovett are fictional characters."

"We're standing here aren't we?" the boy said glaring at me.

"I think if you really think you are Sweeney Todd and Miss. Lovett that you are textbook crazy and should get…" the rest of the comment dried up as I noticed what was being held at my neck.

It was silver, shiny, and looked very sharp.

"now," the boy said. "why don't you shut up and let us in?" he pressed slightly on the blade at my neck.

I gulped. "S-sure…"

The girl spoke up at this point. "Sweeney! Don't be so mean!"

"Fine…" he put the blade up.

"Come in…" I said, now sure I was dealing with some people that had escaped from a mental institution.

They walked in…

**So? How did I do? Please read and review…I want at least 5 reviews be fore I post the next chapy! The 5 reviewers will get a virtual pie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back…I give up on getting 5 reviews so I'm just gonna post this chapy…**

**And to the people who were good enough to review…here are your pies.**

**And to Michelle: Where is my cookie?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

**Lovett: Didn't we already do this?**

**Me: We have to do it every chapter.**

**Lovett: ok then…**

As the Sweeney and Nellie entered the apartment they looked around in awe.

"what's this?" She was pointing at the TV."A TV…"

"what's a TV?" she tilted her head, giving me a blank look.

"ummm…" I had never had to explain television before. "it's a box with moving pictures on it."

"how does it work?" She asked, examining it curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure." I looked into the kitchen where Sweeney was playing with the knifes

"SWEENEY! PUT DOWN THE KNIFES!" I rushed into the kitchen trying to get them away from him.

"No…I like this one…" He was holding up a large chef knife.

Not wanting to anger a crazy person with sharp knifes I said, "ok you can keep it! You and Nellie, sit!" I pointed at the couch.

They both sat down. I sat in a chair across from them. "So you two are really Sweeney and Nellie?" They nodded.

I sighed. "Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett are in my apartment…Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett are in my apartment!" I started giggling "Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett are in my apartment!"

"Yes, boy we have established that!" Sweeney said, snapping me out of my fit.

"Are you ok dear?" Mrs. Lovett asked, Scooting away from my chair.

"Yes I'm fine…This is just abit…different…Well," clapping my hand together, "You need to be educated about the year 2011!"

"2011!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Yes 2011."

"So we are in 2011?" Mrs. Lovett asked, "As in the year?"

I nodded.

"wow…"

"wow indeed." Said Sweeney.

"anyway, time to start your education about 2011." I stood up…_This shall be fun…_

"this is the TV." I switched it on. "it shows television programs, like the news, or movies, which are like plays, and shows, which are like short plays."

Nellie and Sweeney nodded, watching Dr. Who.

"This, is a computer." I held up my laptop. "think…a typewriter…except on here you can change words without putting in a new sheet of paper."

They nodded again.

"I'll show you the internet later." I moved on to the kitchen, the curious pair in tow. "this is an oven, like the ones you have Nellie, except you don't have to put wood in it."

"No wood?" said Nellie "that's amazing!"

"I suppose so…this is a microwave." I patted the appliance. "it cooks food very fast, let me show you." I got out some popcorn and put it in the microwave. "now watch." as it popped their eyes widened. I pulled it out and opened it. "have some." they reached into the bag and took some, they chewed slowly.

"It's good." Sweeney said levely

" This," I pointed to the refrigerator as they chowed down on the popcorn. "keeps stuff cool." I pulled 3 cokes out and handed them the drinks. "now do what I do." I opened mine, they did the same. "good…" They sipped their Cokes. Sweeney immediately spit his into my face. Nellie chugged hers down. "More!" she dove into the fridge and pulled out another one, and proceeded to chug it. "that's enough Nellie." I said as I pulled her out of the fridge, took the 2 liter bottle of coke from her hands and closed the fridge. "Now let me show you a movie I like…" I walked back into the living room. My strange pair in tow.

**K every body that's it for chapy 2! I wonder what they will think of the movie about them? I wonder what Mrs. Lovett will think when she finds the secret of her pies is known to the world? Tune in next time to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for chapter 3 of The Roomates! Oh and right now I'm starting a new Multi-chapter fic in which I go on a date with Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett's daughter! But I need you help naming it! Put your idea(s) in the comments…Disclaimer: Lovett: You should know by now…He doesn't own it!**

I put the movie in and sat down in the chair next to the couch, which was occupied by Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett spoke up as the commercial played thru, "Thank you for all of this hospitality, um…"she paused.

"Cameron." I finished for her.

"Cameron," she repeated "that's a nice name…" She gave me a small smile.

"Thank you." I said as I pressed play on the menu.

"What's this movie?" asked Sweeney

"You'll see…" I grinned slightly as the main theme started to play.

I watched them as Anthony started to sing "No place like London"

"Hey!" Sweeney said as the movie Sweeney stepped on to the screen. "That's me!"

"Indeed it is…" I looked over at him, his mouth was open so big I was certain that a fly was going to make a visit to it.

"And that's that sailor boy!" Mrs. Lovett shout as the movie Sweeney and Anthony started singing.

"Shush both of you…enjoy the movie…"They kept their eyes glued to the screen.

I sat back and watched both the movie and the two sitting next to me. They were mostly silent except for Sweeney's occasional whisper of "Lucy…" every time she was on screen. And Mrs. Lovett saying, "You can sing, Sweeney?"

I realized I had made a mistake when the movie got to A Little Priest.

"How many people have watched this film?" asked Mrs. Lovett seriously as the song concluded

"A few million, why?"

"…Million…" Sweeney repeated as he turned to me. "Millions of people know the secret to the pies, my barber shop, THE MURDERS!"

I swallowed, "Yes…"

"Turn it off…NOW!"

I hurriedly turned the TV off.

"No one can know we are here…and just to make sure that happens" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his razor.

"oh dear God." I said as he slowly walked towards me.

**Oh my! Will I die? Will Sweeney come to his senses? Will this be the end of my awesome fanfics? Tune in next time to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another grand chapter of The Roomates! Oh. And really quick…**

**To HarleyJJW: Thank you for curing my writers block…you are an awesome person…That will defiantly go into my future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Lovett: *rummaging thru the cabinets* Oh for the love of God! You people just don't get it do you? HE DOESN'T OWN IT! Now where is that frying pan…**

As Sweeney put the blade to my neck I had an idea…and at that moment I was glad I shared Sweeney's affection for sharp things.

With one single quick movement I reached into my pocket I pulled out a playing card, a metal playing card, with the face of the Joker and very sharp edges.

Sweeney, not realizing it was more than a simple playing card, smirked, "And what," He said, "do you intend to do with that?"

I pressed it into his neck, letting him feel the cold steel of the card. His smile dropped. "So now what, boy? Are we going to stand here until one of us drops their guard?"

"No." I replied, "Until Mrs. Lovett hits you with that frying pan she's holding." "Wait…Wha-"_Bonk ,and our favorite homicidal barber was out cold on the floor. Mrs. Lovett Was standing there, holding the cast iron skillet, a fearful look in her eyes. "Good God I've killed him…"_

"_No, he's just taking a nap." I said replacing the card in my pocket ."Help me get him on the couch…" I grabbed him under his shoulders and drug him over to the couch. Mrs. Lovett, relived that she hadn't killed the love of her life, grabbed him by his legs and help._

"_Now," I said after we heaved his bulky frame onto the couch. "let me put some ice on that lump of his." I walked over to the refrigerator with Mrs. Lovett in tow._

"_Um…Cameron?" She said as I scooped the ice into a zip-lock baggie. "Can I have another Coke?"_

"_Of course Nellie." I tossed her a Coke. "Have all you want."_

_She chugged the soda in record time and leaped into the fridge for another, I sighed walking over to one of the available chairs, plunking the ice down unceremoniously on Sweeney's head as I sat down. My head ached as I listened to Sweeney's light snoring and Mrs. Lovett gulping down gallons of Coke._

_I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until a very pissed off Sweeney woke me up. "Look, boy." He said, "I should kill you because you know our secret, but from the way Mrs. Lovett tells it, in this world we really are fictional character…is that so?" I nodded, he continued, "So we could go out in public and not get arrested?" I nodded again. Satisfied, he sat down and looked at me. "Perhaps, Cameron, I have misjudged you, so how about a fresh start, if you will." He extended a pale hand, I shook it, and we both smiled at each other. _

"_Where is Nellie anyway?" I asked ._

"_Oh, she drank too much Coke and is sleeping it off in the other room."_

_I sighed, this was going to get interesting…_


End file.
